Event case processing can be a protracted process that entails many repetitive tasks. Processing of such events entails event intake, setup of event case processing, routing of the event case processing for validation and resolution and updating of the event case file.
Robotic software applications, commonly referred to as “bots” are software applications that run automated tasks (scripts). Typically, bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone.
Therefore a need exists to further automate the processing of event cases so as to reduce the amount of manual input, decrease turnaround time and add requisite efficiency to result in an automated end-to-end process for processing and managing the processing of event cases.